El Inicio Del Imperio Sanaloid
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: En la antiguedad, un imperio conformado de tres reinos uno contra dos desato la pos-guerra, y en un pueblo abandonado un niño fue encontrado por una soldado del reino vocaloid, pero si sigue la pos-guerra, se desatara la cuarta guerra de reinos, lean y revisen
1. Chapter 1

**Mis queridos fans aqui con kagamine, con una nueva historia de la edad de los caballeros mas o menos como gate, saber, y de otros animes de esa epoca.**

 **Demos inicio, no soy dueño de vocaloid y de otros personajes que metere en este finc.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **EL NIÑO DEL PUEBLO**

Nos encontramos en un imperio llamado el imperio loid, conformado por tres reinos vocaloid, utraloid y maidloid, pero el maidloid estan en pos-guerra en el imperio loid, megurine luka una caballera que va al reino vocaloid pero es de noche y la caballera, descansa en un pueblo abandonado en las fronteras de los reinos vocaloid y utraloid, la pelirosa descansa despues de un dia de viaje.

Luka: fue cansado pero pude llegar al pueblo (con tranquilidad) pero que? (pregunto al mirar a un niño de seis años)

Tomoya: hola onee-san (saluda el infante)

Luka: que haces aqui pequeño y tu familia? (vuelve a preguntar la caballera)

Tomoya: todos los de este pueblo se fueron hace tres años yo estoy aqui un año de este pueblo, estoy solo (responde triste el niño)

Luka: como puedes vivir aqui durante un año entero, pequeño como te llamas? (pregunto la caballera)

Tomoya: me llamo sanawa tomoya tengo 6 años sobrevivo por las cosas que dejaron lo de mi pueblo (responde tranquilo)

Luka: bien esta decidido, iras a mi casa a partir de mañana, quiero que os conosca a mi señora y reina de vocaloid hatsune miku (le sonrie)

Tomoya: gracias onee-chan (la abraza)

Despues de eso se duermen los dos.

 **Al dia siguiente en el reino vocaloid**

La mañana en el reino vocaloid, estan tranquilos como es la reina miku esta sentada en su real trono, esta a lado de akaito y de kaito shon.

Mientras que la caballera esta de camino asia al castillo vocaloid con el niño.

Miku: akaito, como siguen las tropas de la reina akita neru? (pregunta la reina)

Akaito: mi señora, el reino maidloid aun sigue en lucha con el reino utraloid (responde)

Miku: ya veo ahora que tropas lanzo la reina rias gremory? (pregunto de nuevo)

Kaito: la reina envio soldados yuto y quarta, se derroto al ejercito toujou por parte del ejercito kasae, pero que sucede con luka, a pasado un dia (responde el soldado)

Miku: ya veo, no te preocupes por ella, recuerda que el castillo utraloid es mas lejano al nuestro, ademas la reina aun no se rinde el imperio loid no aguantara una cuarta guerra de reinos (con preocupacion/na, referencia al la guerra de las facciones) akaito envia tropas megpoid y kagamine tal vez la reina lanze mas ejercito (con seriedad)

Akaito: como ordene mi señora (se inclina y sale de palacio)

Miku: kaito cuando llegue luka me la mandas asia aqui puedes retirarte (con seriedad)

Kaito: lo se mi señora con su permiso (se inclina y se sale igual)

Miku: esto no debe seguir asi (con preocupacion)

Parece que las cosas no son como eran.

 **Reino maidloid, castillo maidloid**

La reina de las maidloid rias gremory quiere el nuevo imperio contra los utraloid y vocaloid pero la llegada de xenovia la molesto.

Rias: ahora que pasa, xenovia? (con molestia)

Xenovia: mi señora el ejercito toujou fue derrotado por el ejercito kasae, que debemos hacer mi señora? (pregunto la soldado)

Rias: no lo se, quiero el imperio! (exclamo la reina)

Akeno: mi señora una cuarta guerra de reinos, sera el fin del imperio (acosejo su caballera)

Rias: vale no lo hago, envien ejercitos hyodo y argiento puede que la reina enviara mas ejercitos (ordeno molesta)

Akeno: como ordene mi señora (se inclina y sale)

Rias: como te odio hatsune miku (con molestia)

Parece que las cosas con el reino maidloid son asi pero el utraloid?

 **Reino utraloid, castillo utraloid**

La reina akita neru esta con alianza con la reina miku escucho que el ejercito toujou fue derrotado ella espera que la paz llegue pero la reina maidloid es muy terca,

Akita: las cosas no salen, el imperio no resistira una cuarta guerra de reinos, que debemos hacer lily? (pregunto la reina)

Lily: mi señora, es imposible que la reina se calme, ella quiere la conquista del imperio loid, pero como dijo una cuarta guerra de reinos no se debe realizar el imperio caera (le responde con calma)

Akita: ya veo, dime la caballera megurine llego al reino vocaloid? (pregunto la reina de nuevo)

Lily: la cabellera megurine debe llegar ahora ya que se fue muy tarde del reino espero que la reina hatsune este enterada de esto (con preocupacion)

Akita: si el rey del imperio sanawa, su heredero aun sigue perdido, pero esperemos que algun dia encuentren al heredero al trono del imperio loid y sanawa (con calama)

Lily: ya veo esperemos que esto termine (con preocupacion)

 **Reino vocaloid, castillo vocaloid**

La llegada de megurine luka con el infante, la caballera llego con su reina y se inclino.

Luka: eh llegado mi señora (inclinada)

Miku: infomes, y ese niño? (pregunto la reina hatsune)

Luka: mi señora, tengo la carta de la reina neru, por favor puede leerla, y el niño, es el niño que quedo en el pueblo en los limites de los reinos desde un año (responde dando la carta)

Miku: (leyendo la carta a voz alta) mi estimada reina hatsune miku el heredero sanawa aun sigue perdido despues de todo aun no sabemos el padadero de el niño, hace 6 años que no encontramos ningun rasto de el, lo sentimos atentamente la reina akita neru del reino utraloid (deja de leer la carta)

Luka: es lamentable mi señora si sigue asi una nueva guerra sera iniciada y el imperio no aguantara otra mas debemos seguir la busqueda (con seriedad)

Miku: entiendo por ahora retirate aun debemos frenar a ejercito maidloid (con preocupacion)

Luka: entiendo mi señora con su permiso (se inclina y sale con el infante)

Miku: (recordando/ _si sigue asi una nueva guerra sera iniciada_ ) no se que deba hacer? (pregunto a la nada)

Los reinos estan en pos-guerra un indicio de una nueva guerra, pero aun hay tiempo de encontrar al heredero del imperio vocaloid?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO DE LA NUEVA VIDA DEL INFANTE**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	2. Nuevo ejercito

**Mis queridos fans aqui con kagamine.**

 **Demos inicio, no soy dueño de vocaloid y de otros personajes que metere en este finc.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO DE LA NUEVA VIDA DEL INFANTE**

 **Tres meses despues**

A pasado tres meses desde que encontro luka al niño, la busqueda del heredero del imperio sigue aun, y la pos-guerra esta mas pasada, hace que inicie antes una nueva guerra de reinos, pero mientras aun se conbatian las tropas vocaloid y utraloid contra las tropas maidloid la esperanza de encontrar al heredero se pierden cada vez mas.

 **Castillo vocaloid, trono de la reina hatsune**

La reina hatsune miku, ve que las tropas pierden mas y mas, el consejo de su caballera y consejera akaito shon es unir a las reinas de los dos reinos en uno solo, pero solo si es necesario, ahora un pueden detener el avance del ejercito maidloid.

Miku: luka, como siguen nuestras tropas y de la reina neru? (pregunto la reina hatsune)

Luka: las tropas voca y utra, siguen a la defensiva, no podemos resistir, hay que ocupar mas nuevos ejercitos, y se cual es el indicado (responde sonriendo)

Miku: no me digas que ocupara el acelerador del tiempo y la manzana del conocimiento de guerras! (exclamo implecionada la reina)

Luka: no tenemos otra obcion, o escuchar el consejo de akaito (con seriedad)

Miku: entiendo, trae al niño esperemos que funcione, akaito trae la manzana del conocimiento de guerras (con ordenando)

Akaito: como ordene mi señora (se inclina y sale del palacio)

Miku: trae el acelerador del tiempo hay que hacer un nuevo ejercito vocaloid (seria)

Kaito: como ordene mi señora (hace lo mismo y sale)

Luka: (regreso con el niño) el aqui mi señora (se pone a la altura de el) pequeño, dijistes que ayudaras a mi señora no? (pregunto la pelirosa)

Tomoya: me gusta ayudar, ayudar a la reina (responde con inocencia)

Luka: vale, pero si deceas ayudarla, dejaras toda tu infancia para protegerla? (vuelve a preguntar)

Tomoya: si dejaria mi infancia para poder ser util para ella (volvio a responde tranquilo)

Luka: esta decidido, es momento de hacer los preparativos de tu alistamiento a las filas vocaloid (con seriedad)

Miku: el tiene un gran valor, luka por nada del mundo dejes que el nuevo soldado sea lastimado o el acelerador lo volvera a su edad original vale (con seriedad la caballera afirma, y los caballeros ya traen lo que le an pedido la reina)

Luka: por favor te puedes sentar en esa silla (le indico y el se sento) ahora espera a que la maquina haga su trabajo (con seriedad la maquina funciona y despues de eso revelando al soldado nuevo)

Tomoya ahora es un joven de 16 años su vestimenta es igual al de miku pero de cafe, con ojos blancos y pelo de color de la nieve miro con confusion a todos.

Tomoya: que sucedio, oh soy mayor eh, no sabia que esta maquina me haria grande (con curiosidad miro a su hermana) sucede algo onee-san? (pregunto al mirar a ella y una manzana roja)

Luka: debes ahora comer la manzana, y da la lucha contra el reino maidloid (dando la manzana el chico se la come haciendo que el chico, tiene conocimiento de las guerras con los reinos)

Tomoya: (sonrie) mi señora ire a detenerla (se voltea y sale del palacio)

Miku: ahora podemos evitar un poco mas las tropas de maidloid, luka vete con el (con seriedad se voltea y sale)

Akaito: esperemos que no recuramos a mi consejo (con calma la mujer)

Miku: eso espero akaito, eso espero (mirando a donde se fueron sus caballeros)

Parece que las cosas fueron de este modo pero la guerra es inevitable

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **LA REINA AKIKU HATSUNERU, EL REINO UTRAVOCALOID**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con un capitulo, espero que os guste saben que es fucion de estras dos reinas se los dejo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
